You Will Be Found
by Sorano109
Summary: Naruto is the first to disappear, then many more blonde haired, blue eyed Japanese people start disappearing. Sasuke returns to Konoha to help find them and bring them back home safely.  This story gets darker so I will put warnings up if needed.
1. Prologue

**Note: This story has been begging me to write it for about two or three years now and I've finally decided to do so. There are still a few parts that I'm not so sure about yet, and some other parts where I have no idea how to write it, but I will try my best to keep this updated. Maybe not regularly because I do go to school, but when I have time I will update. I hope you enjoy this little (or maybe not) story and please review.**

Prologue

Every single night since I left him, I dream about my love. I dream of his bell-like laugh, his big, beautiful azure eyes, his golden messy hair, his shining smile, the scars that adorn his thin cheeks, and his wonderful personality. But tonight was different. Tonight, instead of a beautiful dream with my love, I had the worst nightmare imaginable.

In it we were walking down an alley way in a city, hand in hand. I must've made a comment that was funny to him because he was laughing, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, and his mouth wide as the laughter caused his body to shake. It was stunning. As I was watching him, a thick fog set in, hiding the scenery around us. All I could see was him laughing.

But I didn't even notice the fog until we were attacked. He was still laughing when it happened. His laughter was cut short when he caught sight of somebody behind me. The next thing I knew, I had been struck to the ground. I looked up to see a hooded man in dark clothing struggling with my love. He was fighting to punch the hooded man while snarling and screaming my name. But the man grabbed him by the wrists before injecting him with something from a syringe. My love almost collapsed to the ground before the hooded figure grabbed his hips and hoisted him over his shoulder.

As the figure started to walk away, I struggled to my feet and tried to follow him through the fog. My love reached for me with a weak arm and I grabbed his thin wrist, but neither of us was strong enough to hold on. As my love slipped from my grasp, I could see the hope disappear in his beautiful eyes and I lost them in the fog.

That's when I woke screaming. Kabuto appeared by my side to soothe me. As soon as I calmed down he looked me in the eye and asked "Do you remember what happened today?"

Of course I remembered. How could I forget? Orochimaru had called me to see him earlier that day to give me the news sent from Konoha. It was a letter from Sakura to me. It read:

_Sasuke,_

_ I tried my best, believe me I did. I made a promise to you when you left Konoha, that I would protect Naruto until you were strong enough to do so on your own, but I have failed. It happened while we were vacationing in America two weeks ago. We went to New York City. I told him to stay by me at all times because that city is so busy, but you know him, always curious and never pays attention to the rules. So of course he wandered off without me noticing. I knew that this could happen so I made sure he knew where our hotel room was so we could meet back up; I even gave him taxis fare in case we were far from the hotel. For emergencies he also had a cell phone on him and my number in it. But he never called and he never showed up at the hotel. I waited for the rest of the night and into the afternoon the next day before notifying the authorities. As soon as the authorities were alerted, I called Tsunade and she told me to stay in America as long as I could to try to find him. That evening the police found his cell phone. It was crushed and thrown into a dumpster in an alley. His clothes were in there too. Thankfully there was no blood on them, but we never found him. The police searched for an entire week and found nothing else. He disappeared without a trace. By that time I didn't have enough money to stay in America to try to find him on my own, so I was forced to come back to Konoha. As soon as I got home I sat down to write you this letter. I am so sorry. I will do my hardest to find him and bring him home. _

_Sakura_

Naruto was gone, disappeared. That's when I fainted.

**Note: For clarification, cell phones in this story are very rarely used, and really only used in the parts that are in America. This is why Sakura tells Sasuke that she gave Naruto one. And this is also set when Sasuke still lived with Orochimaru, so this is about a year after he left Konoha. If there is need for more clarification, please feel free to ask me. And as I said before, please review. It helps my writing improve. **


	2. Beginning

**Note: Thank you for all of the responses I have been receiving! They have been very motivating. Please continue to review, and any mistakes are my own.**

Chapter One:

It has been two years since he disappeared. During that time, more have vanished, all of them blonde with blue eyes. Some from Konoha, including Ino, who did not return from a mission almost a year after Naruto's disappearance, Sand, etc, but not yet Sound. Some officials claimed that there was a serial killer on the loose, but I cannot believe that, because if I do, then I will lose myself. Sakura couldn't believe it either, not long after Ino's disappearance she told everyone that they were in a secret relationship.

Not long after Ino disappeared, Lady Tsunade created a team called Recovery in search of the missing ninja, with Sakura at the head. I was allowed to join the team since the disappearances had become national and because I couldn't bear to do nothing while my dobe could be in danger. The team included, from Konoha, Sakura, Sai, and Rock Lee, from Sand, Gaara and Temari, and from Sound, me and Karin.

We had absolutely no leads as to their whereabouts. Every tip that we were given had led to a dead end, seeing as they were mostly jokes and look-a-likes. But we were not going to give up; because you can't give up on those you love. So we kept searching.

Originally we had been looking for our lost friends locally, in Japan. But after a few months with no leads, we decided to look worldwide since Naruto and a few others were kidnapped in the United States. Right now we were cross referencing photographs, trying to get any possible matches, any possible leads.

As I was desperately trying to find a match for Naruto, Sakura came up to me with a photo album. "Sasuke, I need a word with you."

I almost ignored her, but thought better of it and turned to her, giving her my attention but the look on my face showed her that I wasn't interested in what she was going to say. Giving me the album, she said "Here, I made this for you. These are pictures of Naruto after you left. I don't want to be mean, but you need to see what you did to him. There are descriptions on the side of each picture so that you know what happened."

As she handed me the album, I nodded to her in thanks, keeping my face stoic, but internally I was confused. What did she mean _what I did to him_? Letting the machine run on its own, I started to flip through the pages. What I saw was heart breaking.

In many of the pictures, Naruto sat unsmiling, so unusual for him. I always knew that it was a mask and that I had been the only one to see his true smile, but in these pictures he wasn't even making an attempt at a smile. One picture caught him from behind; he was at the old academy sitting on the swing hunched over with his head in his hands. In another, he was clearly in my old apartment. He was curled up in a ball in my bed.

One that was truly heart wrenching was a photo of him in his own apartment, on his own bed. He was sitting on his bed, legs hanging off the side, holding my headband with both hands. I knew it was mine because the Konoha insignia was scratched out. He was just sitting there, staring at it. Then, in a photo taken just after this one, he was kissing the insignia with his eyebrows scrunched together, obviously upset.

As I continued to look through the album, my heart was getting increasingly heavier. But then, before my ice cold heart could crack, something incredible happened.

The machine searching for facial recognition beeped in affirmative. 76% match.


End file.
